Fumihiko Tachiki
| birth_place = Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyu | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | credits = Bleach as Zaraki Kenpachi Neon Genesis Evangelion as Gendou Ikari One Piece as Don Krieg }} is a male seiyū and narrator. Career Formerly a blues singer and known for his low voice, Tachiki is best known as the narrator for the pre-fight movies for PRIDE Fighting Championships (Japanese broadcasts only.) In 2003, he teamed up with Toshiyuki Morikawa to form the band "2HEARTS", one of their works being the opening theme of Blue Seed (under the name "Takada Band"). As part of the band "2HEARTS" with Toshiyuki Morikawa, one of their songs was featured as an ending theme for the video game "Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires". Roles Television animation *Admiral Akainu (One Piece) *Aria the Natural (Apa-jiisan) *Ashita no Nadja (Count Harcourt) *Bakemonogatari (Hitagi Senjougahara's father, episode 12) *Bleach (Kenpachi Zaraki) *Case Closed (Vodka) *Darkstalkers (Jon Talbain) *D.Gray-man (Narrator, Mana Walker) *Digimon Frontier (Cerberumon) *Eden's Bowy (Vilog) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Ricardo) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Middle-aged Detective in ep10) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Sloth) *Ghost Hound (Ryōya Komori) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (A criminal, episode 16) *Gintama (Hasegawa, Narrator) *Gravion Zwei (President) *Gungrave (Bunji Kugashira) *Hajime no Ippo (Fujiwara Yoshio) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Tatsuyoshi Kasai) *InuYasha (Gamajiro, Tsukumo no Gama, Sounga) *Jushin Enbu Hero Tales (Kouchou) *Kaiji (Narrator) *Little Snow Fairy Sugar (The Elder) *Lucky Star (manga) (over 60 extra characters) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Wattary Gilla) *Monster (manga) (Reporter in Episode 21) *Naruto (Gatsu, bounty hunter in episode 159-160) *Naruto Shippuden (Killer Bee) *Nana (Ginpei Shiroboshi) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Gendo Ikari) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Gentō Nogizaka) *One Piece (Don Krieg, Akainu) *Ouran High School Host Club (Yoshio Ohtori) *Pokémon (Lieutenant Surge) *Samurai Champloo (Riki) *Shinreigari/Ghost Hound (Ryōya Komori) *SoltyRei (Joseph) *Tales of Symphonia: The Animation (Kratos) *Trinity Blood (Vaclav Havel) *Turn A Gundam (Muron Muron) *Weiss Kreuz (Botan) *Yakitate!! Japan (Kirisaki Yuuichi) *Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (General Frost, Episode 7) *Zegapain (Talbot) Video games *Angelique (Victor) *Anubis: Zone of the Enders (Lt. Volkovo/Zakat runners/Doctor) *Bleach Wii (Zaraki Kenpachi) *Crash Bandicoot series (Tiny Tiger) *Gungrave (Bunji Kugashira) *Gungrave Overdose (Bunji Kugashira) *Kingdom Hearts II (Lexaeus) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Lexaeus) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Aeleus) *Namco x Capcom (Arthur, Druaga) *Odin Sphere (Odin, Verdo, Wagner) *Perfect Dark Zero (Jack Dark) *Sengoku Basara 3 (Otani Yoshitsugu) *Soul Calibur III (Nightmare) *Summon Night X: Tears Crown (Seitz Endorge) *Tales of Symphonia (Kratos Aurion) *Tales of Vesperia (Kratos Aurion) *Yakuza 4 (Isamu Katsuragi) Movies *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (Fukushima-sensei) Tokusatsu *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Bara Printer) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Narrator) *Kamen Rider Blade (King Rouzer) *Kamen Rider Decade (N-Gamio-Zeda) *Kamen Rider Double (Narrator, Gaia Memory) Dubbing roles *Animaniacs (Ralph) *Aqua Kids (Garu) *Cars (Mack) *Die Another Day (Damian Falco) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (Hank Lawson) *Felidae (Bluebeard) *Kill Bill (Budd) *Lord of the Rings trilogy (Gamling) *Panic Room (Burnham) *Ray (Joe Adams) *Resident Evil: Extinction (Albert Wesker) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Kor) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Plo Koon) *Transformers Animated (Meltdown) *WALL-E (John) Interviews *Fumihiko Tachiki and Daisuke Sato Interview - 11/28/2006 *Fumihiko Tachiki and Daisuke Sato Interview - 11/29/2006 *Fumihiko Tachiki and Daisuke Sato Interview - 11/30/2006 *Fumihiko Tachiki and Daisuke Sato Interview - 12/01/2006 References External links * * Category:1961 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ar:فميهيكو تاتشيكي es:Fumihiko Tachiki ko:다치키 후미히코 it:Fumihiko Tachiki ja:立木文彦 zh:立木文彦